Prisonnier de mon coeur
by Scorpio-no-Caro
Summary: OS. UA. Milo et Camus se sont perdus de vu. Ils se retrouvent 15 ans plus tard d'une étrange façon. HxH. Spécial pour Seveya, j'espère que tu aimeras, et pour les autres aussi. Si vous aimez, ben… dites-le ! Merci.


Oneshot. Univers Alternatif. Milo et Camus se sont perdus de vu. Ils se retrouvent 15 ans plus tard d'une étrange façon. Yaoi/Lemon.

Pas évident d'éviter les répétions quand on n'utilise pas des termes comme "Chevalier", "Verseau", Gardien du onzième Temple" etc… J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que ça ne plombera pas trop le texte.

Je sais que ça semble un peu long, mais j'espère que vous aurez la patience de lire jusqu'à la fin. J'ai du mal à faire court.

Je ne connais pas trop l'univers carcéral (heureusement) ni les lois dont il dépend. J'espère que je n'ai pas raconté trop de bêtises à ce sujet et que l'histoire paraîtra crédible.

J'espère avoir corrigé toutes les fautes, s'il en reste, je suis désolée.

Spécial pour Seveya, j'espère que tu aimeras, et pour les autres aussi. Si vous aimez, ben… dites-le ! Merci.

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masami Kuramada qui me les prête gentiment. Par contre l'histoire m'appartient

**Prisonnier de mon cœur.**

-Stavros ! Parloir !

La voix du maton tira le prisonnier de ses pensées. Il passa machinalement sa main sur ses doigts meurtris. Frapper dans un mur, ça laisse toujours des traces. Heureusement, il n'avait pas de fracture. Il suivit le gardien, le long des couloirs, entendant sans les voir les grilles qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient. Il entra dans un box, s'assit. Il n'y avait personne. Il commença à se demander si ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Il se leva pour partir, il avait autre chose à faire que d'être le jouet d'un petit plaisantin. Des coups frappés à la vitre attirèrent son attention. Il se retourna et vit un homme d'à peu près son âge. Il eut l'impression de le connaître. Son visiteur lui fit signe de prendre le téléphone, ce qu'il fit, intrigué.

- Bonjour Milo, fit la voix dans son oreille.

- Bonjour, répondit-il au bout de quelques secondes. Cet homme le connaissait mais lui n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi ?

- Pourquoi ? J'devrais? rétorqua-t-il agressif.

- C'est moi, Gabriel.

Les yeux de Milo s'agrandirent de stupeur. Ce nom et ce visage semblait ressurgir d'un autre monde, d'une autre vie.

- Gabriel… chuchota-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

- Je suis si…

Milo raccrocha brusquement et quitta le parloir. Le gardien le ramena dans sa cellule. Il sauta sur le lit du haut et s'allongea. Il ferma les yeux et les couvrit de son bras mais il ne pu empêcher les images de ses souvenirs venir se faufiler derrières ses paupières. Un raz de marée le submergea. Il pleura doucement.

Son compagnon de cellule, qui n'était pas un mauvais bougre, s'approcha et posa une main sur son bras.

- Allez raconte ! Ca te fera du bien ! fit-il avec un léger accent italien.

- J'ai pas envie !

- D'accord, mais je suis là, si t'as besoin.

L'homme, qui avait presque le même âge que lui, retourna s'asseoir et reprit son livre.

- J'aurais pas cru le revoir un jour, commença Milo, s'en même s'apercevoir qu'il parlait à voix haute.

- Qui donc ?

- Un ami d'enfance. Il est venu aujourd'hui au parloir. Ca fait quinze ans qu'on c'est pas vu.

- Quel âge aviez-vous ?

- Quinze ans. Lui, il était sérieux, bon élève, studieux et moi tout le contraire. Mais pourtant on s'entendait bien. Va comprendre…

- On dit que les contraires s'attirent justement. Chez lui tu trouvais le calme et la sérénité et lui le grain de folie qui lui manquait.

- Mouais, c'est sans doute ça. Mais c'était surtout mon meilleur ami. Je lui disais tout.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'ai commencé mes premières conneries et j'ai été placé dans un centre pour jeunes délinquants. J'avais pas droit aux visites. Quand je suis sorti, sa famille avait déménagé en Australie. Son père avait obtenu un poste là-bas. On a même pas pu se dire au revoir…

- Vous étiez très proches ?

- Ouais. C'est le seul de qui j'acceptais les reproches. Il m'engueulait, me faisait la moral mais j'arrivais pas lui en vouloir. J'avais besoin de son amitié. Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait fini à l'hosto, mais pas lui. Pas Gabriel…

- Et c'est lui qui vient te voir et tu t'en vas ? Tu le laisses en plan, comme ça ? Pourquoi tu fais ça Milo ?

- Tu comprends pas Angelo ? s'écria ce dernier en se redressant, les jambes pendantes au bord du lit et les yeux brillant de larmes et de colère contre lui-même. C'est la dernière personne que je voulais voir ici. Je voulais pas qu'il sache jusqu'où j'étais tombé. Pas lui. Je voulais pas qu'il me voit ici !

Il éclata en sanglot. Angelo s'approcha et posa ses mains sur ses jambes pour tenter de le réconforter.

- Si c'est ton ami, comme tu dis, il ne te jugera pas. La justice l'a déjà fait. Et il le sait.

- Comment j'vais faire ? Y voudra plus jamais me voir !

- T'en sais rien. Vous vous êtes pas vu depuis si longtemps, c'est plus un gosse borné, c'est un homme réfléchi.

- Tu crois ?

- Bien sûr. T'inquiètes pas, y r'viendra t'voir !

Milo sauta au sol et regarda son codétenu dans les yeux. Angelo y lut une telle détresse qu'il le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler. Mais Milo ne voulut pas en rester là. Ses mains remontèrent dans les dos d'Angelo le faisant frissonner. Il sourit comme pour lui-même. Son jeune ami avait besoin de réconfort. Il allait lui en donner. Lorsqu'il déposa un baiser dans son cou, Milo soupira. Rapidement leurs bouches se trouvèrent et s'ouvrirent pour un profond baiser. Ils s'allongèrent sur la couchette du bas et se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements. Leurs gémissements emplirent la cellule. Angelo prit le sexe de Milo dans sa bouche et commença des mouvements tout le long arrachant des râles de plaisir à son compagnon. Il introduisit trois doigts dans son corps pour le détendre. Milo cria quand la douleur le déchira mais rapidement, elle fit place au plaisir. Angelo n'était pas brutal, il avait de la chance. Il savait que dans d'autres cellules, des prisonniers se faisaient violer tous les soirs par leurs compagnons de geôle. Angelo avait des gestes doux, presque tendres malgré son physique de brute épaisse. Il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux mais de l'affection et surtout du respect. Ils crièrent presque ensemble quand le plaisir les submergea. Milo regarda son amant dans les yeux et l'embrassa. Pendant leur étreinte, il n'avait pas pensé à Gabriel et maintenant que ce souvenir revenait l'assaillir, il pouvait l'affronter sans avoir envie de pleurer.

Gabriel regagna sa voiture d'un pas traînant. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'attitude son ami. C'est vrai que ça lui avait fait un choc d'apprendre qu'il était en prison mais il ne lui en voulait pas, il n'y arrivait pas. Il était rentré en France quelques semaines plutôt pour régler une affaire d'héritage. Ses parents, décédés récemment, avaient légué tous leurs biens à leur fils unique mais il fallait signer de nombreux papiers et payer des droits de succession exorbitants. Il avait vécu en Australie depuis l'âge de quinze ans. Il y avait fait toutes ses études d'architecte et avait travaillé pendant quelques années dans un cabinet réputé de Sydney. Il s'était marié mais avait rapidement divorcé. Entre temps ses parents étaient revenus en France. Grâce à des placements financiers judicieux, son père avait accumulé une fortune considérable de façon tout à fait légale. Mais un stupide accident de la route les avait enlevés à l'amour et la tendresse de leur fils.

Dans l'avion qui le ramenait en France, il avait immédiatement songé à revoir Milo. En fait il y pensait depuis longtemps, faire un voyage rapide, un aller retour éclair. Sitôt les formalités notariales effectuées, il s'était rendu chez les parents de son ami. Sa mère lui avait ouvert et ne l'avait pas reconnu tout de suite. Puis elle l'avait fait entrer et lui avait offert un café. C'est comme ça qu'il apprit que le père de Milo avait été emporté par une crise cardiaque et que quelques semaines après, Milo était condamné pour vol de voitures avec circonstances aggravantes puisqu'il était multirécidiviste. Gabriel sourit. Milo avait toujours aimé les voitures. Il avait été condamné à trois ans de prison ferme mais il serait libéré plus tôt pour bonne conduite et à condition de trouver quelqu'un qui se porterait garant pour lui. Il décida d'aller le voir.

Et il ne comprenait toujours pas sa réaction. Gabriel était profondément attristé, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il regagna son hôtel, la tête pleine de pensées moroses. Lui qui adorait la mer, la vue magnifique qu'il avait sur la Méditerranée depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre n'arrivait plus à le calmer, à lui rendre sa sérénité et sa tranquillité d'esprit. Il n'arrêtait pas penser à Milo. Il avait en mémoire le souvenir d'un adolescent qui bougeait sans cesse, il ne tenait jamais en place, toujours à faire les pires conneries. Déjà à cet âge, Milo volait des voitures. Il n'avait pas son pareil pour ouvrir une portière et couper l'alarme. Maintenant c'était plus difficile car les technologies qui équipaient les véhicules étaient beaucoup plus difficiles à neutraliser.

Pourtant, même si Milo le mettait parfois dans une colère noire, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir longtemps. Et puis, c'était son ami. Il aimait sa gouaille, son franc parlé, sa façon de draguer les filles. Si jeune et déjà il avait un tableau de chasse impressionnant. Même des filles plus âgées que lui ne lui résistaient pas. Il avait un physique de tombeur et un charme irréel. Sa beauté subjuguait aussi bien les garçons que les filles

Il réalisa qu'il lui avait manqué, tellement manqué. Il avait écrit et téléphoné à plusieurs reprises mais ses lettres étaient restés sans réponses et Milo n'étaient jamais là lorsqu'il appelait. Il avait bien laissé son numéro mais Milo n'avait jamais appelé.

Peut-être ses parents avaient-ils honte de dire que leur fils était un délinquant notoire, pourtant ils le connaissaient, ils savaient qu'il était son ami.

Bah ! Quelle importance ! Ce qui compte, c'est qu'il l'ait retrouvé et qu'il serait bientôt dehors.

A cette idée, Gabriel retrouva un peu le moral. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il décida d'aller voir un avocat pour se renseigner sur les conditions de réinsertions des prisonniers et de libération anticipée. Il avait décidé d'aider son ami, il en avait les moyens.

Milo ferma son sac. Il jeta un œil sur la cellule qui lui avait servi de maison pendant deux ans et demi. Des mois fait de souffrance, de brimades, et de bagarres. Les rares moments de tranquillité qu'il avait eue, il les avait trouvés auprès d'Angelo. Condamné à dix ans pour braquage à main armée, il lui restait encore deux ans avant d'être libéré.

L'homme regarda son compagnon de cellule avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux et d'envie aussi.

- Tu vas me manquer p'tit con ! lui lança-t-il affectueusement.

- Toi aussi ! Je viendrais te voir et si je suis trop loin, je t'écrirais, c'est promis.

- Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras peut-être pas tenir, c'est pas bien.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que quand tu seras dehors, tu n'auras pas envie de revenir ici même en tant que visiteur. Et puis tu vas refaire ta vie. T'auras pas le temps de penser à moi et encore moins de m'écrire.

- Tu te trompes, je tiendrais ma promesse.

- C'est ça ! Allez fous l'camp ! Et je veux plus te revoir ici t'as compris ? T'es encore jeune, tu peux t'en sortir.

- Ouais, j'ai compris !

Les deux hommes tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tristes, émus et heureux. L'un heureux de sortir, l'autre heureux de le voir sortir.

La lourde porte d'acier se referma derrière lui. Il était libre. Il respira à plein poumon cet air qui lui semblait différent, plus pur, plus léger que celui qu'il y avait derrière les hauts murs de la maison d'arrêts. Il regarda autour de lui, leva les yeux au ciel. Il était libre. Le garde à l'entrée lui avait dit qu'il y avait un arrêt de bus à quelques centaines de mètres. Il partit dans cette direction. Il ne connaissait pas cet avocat, ce Maitre Aïolia Smirkos, mais il voulait lui rendre visite pour le remercier pour s'être porté garant et ainsi lui permettre de sortir six mois avant la fin de sa peine. Il ne fit pas attention à la voiture qui avait démarré et le suivait. Elle arriva à sa hauteur et le conducteur baissa la vitre. Milo s'arrêta et le regarda.

- Gabriel ?

- Tu montes ?

- Qu'est-ce tu fous là ?

- Montes ! On discutera après.

Le ton était autoritaire. Milo regarda autour de lui puis finit par faire le tour de la voiture. Il jeta son sac sur la banquette arrière et monta à l'avant à coté de son ami. Gabriel démarra en trombe. D'une main sûre, il conduisit la Mercédès jusqu'à l'autoroute.

- Tu veux que je t'emmène chez ta mère ? demanda enfin Gabriel pour briser ce silence qu'il ne supportait plus.

- Si ça te dérange pas. Il faut aussi que j'aille voir l'avocat qui m'a sortit de là pour le remercier.

- Inutile d'aller voir Smirkos. Il a fait ça pour moi.

- Quoi ?

- C'est moi qui me suis porté garant pour toi.

- Mais putain Gab ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Pourquoi je l'aurais pas fait ?

- Mais t'es malade ! Ca fait quinze ans qu'on s'est pas vu, tu débarques de nulle part et tu me sors de taule ? Tu veux jouer les héros, c'est ça ? Ou alors t'es un bon samaritain qui doit faire sa B.A. de la semaine ?

Gabriel s'engagea sur la bretelle d'accès à une aire de repos, se gara au fond du parking et coupa le moteur. Il ôta ses lunettes de soleil de sorti de la voiture. Il s'appuya contre le capot du moteur et attendit. Il savait que Milo ne resterait pas longtemps dans la voiture. Celui-ci sortit à son tour, claqua violement la portière et se planta devant son ami. Gabriel se dégagea du capot et dans le même mouvement envoya un terrible direct du gauche dans la mâchoire de Milo qui se retrouva sur les fesses deux mètres plus loin. Vif comme un chat, il se remit sur ses pieds et se rua sur Gabriel qui évita son coup en se baissant mais il le cueillit avec un autre coup de poing dans l'estomac qui lui coupa le souffle. Milo resta plié en deux un bon moment puis se redressa lentement.

- D'accord ! souffla-t-il en se tournant vers Gabriel une lueur meurtrière dans le regard. Tu veux la jouer comme ça ? Ca m'vas !

Il envoya un coup de pied en ciseau dans la poitrine de son ami qui recula sous l'impact. Ils venaient tous les deux de comprendre que l'un et l'autre pratiquaient les arts martiaux et après un bref échange de coups, ils prirent la pleine mesure du niveau de l'autre. Plutôt... excellent ! Pendant près d'un quart d'heure, ils se défoulèrent enchaînant coups de pieds et de poings. Finalement aucun ne prit l'avantage. Ils s'écroulèrent, épuisés contre la calandre de la voiture.

- Pourquoi Gab ? demanda enfin Milo

- Pour toutes les fois où tu ne m'as pas écouté quand je te disais de te calmer. Mais à l'époque tu étais plus fort que moi. Si je t'avais frappé tu m'aurais massacré.

- C'est pas vrai, j't'aurais pas touché.

- Menteur !

- Non c'est vrai. T'étais le seul que je respectais vraiment. T'étais mon meilleur ami.

- Et maintenant je suis quoi ?

- Mon meilleur ami, ça a pas changé !

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Y t'a pas fallut deux secondes pour m'appeler par le diminutif que tu étais le seul à me donner.

- Gab ?

- Ouais !

- Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop !

- Je suis content qu'on soit là, fit Gabriel au bout quelques secondes. En te revoyant j'ai compris à quel point tu m'as manqué.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Mais maintenant on s'est retrouvé…

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

- On va chez ma mère non ? Et après ?

- On verra. Tu veux conduire ? lui proposa Gabriel avec un petit sourire mutin.

- Je peux ?

- Les clés sont sur le contact et tu connais le chemin mieux que moi.

- Alors en route !

Milo démarra et reprit l'autoroute. Il était aux anges avec une telle voiture entre les mains qui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Il apprécia le confort, les options, la puissance. Ah ! Milo et les voitures ! Tout un poème !

Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps chez sa mère. Le temps pour Milo de prendre quelques affaires, Gabriel en profita pour discuter avec la pauvre femme bien éprouvée entre la mort de son mari et son terrible rejeton qu'elle adorait malgré tout. Elle ne cessait de répéter qu'il n'avait pas un mauvais fond et que c'était un gentil garçon, ce qui n'était pas faux. Il avait juste un peu de mal à grandir et à calculer les conséquences de ses actes. Milo embrassa tendrement sa mère qui lui glissa quelques billets dans la main et ils remontèrent en voiture.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Milo.

- Je suis responsable de toi donc tu m'accompagnes.

- Et où on vas ?

- Dans le sud-est, près de Toulon. C'est là que mes parents ont acheté la villa qu'ils m'ont légué.

- Je suis désolé pour eux et pour toi. Je me souviens bien d'eux.

- Je m'en remets, doucement. Il faut laisser du temps au temps…

Quatre heures plus tard, Gabriel rentrait la Mercédès dans le garage de la villa situé sur une petite colline qui plongeait dans la mer. Il y habitait depuis quelques semaines et avait eu le temps de faire la connaissance de quelques voisins.

Un homme grand, très séduisant, à la démarche chaloupée s'approcha d'eux alors que Milo sortait son sac de la voiture.

- Salut Gabriel ! fit le nouveau venu.

- Oh Saga ! Comment va !

Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et se firent la bise, comme ça se fait dans le sud, sur chaque joue.

- Ca va ! J'étais dans le jardin quand je t'ai vu arriver. J'ai pris ton courrier.

- Merci c'est sympa ! Je te présente un ami, Milo Stavros.

- Enchanté, fit Saga, souriant, en lui tendant la main que Milo serra. Mikael et moi ont est en congé à partir de la semaine prochaine. On va faire un barbecue, y aura mon frère Kanon et des amis. Vous voulez venir ?

Gabriel se tourna vers Milo, l'interrogeant du regard. Celui-ci hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Ok ! De toute façon on va rester là quelques semaines je pense.

- Super ! Je vous dirai quand on prévoit ça ok ?

- Ca marche, bonne soirée !

Gabriel montra sa chambre à son ami et le laissa déballer ses affaires. Il gagna la sienne, se déshabilla et se rendit à la salle de bains pour prendre une douche. Pendant ce temps, Milo détaillait la pièce où il se trouvait. Elle était spacieuse. Deux grandes fenêtres laissaient entrer les rayons du soleil couchant. Contre un mur, un lit immense flanqué de deux tables de nuit. Sur un autre mur, une armoire à coté d'une commode. Et contre le dernier mur, à coté de la porte un bureau avec un ordinateur dessus. Tout le mobilier était en pin ce qui donnait à la chambre une atmosphère chaleureuse et un peu scandinave. Il rangea ses affaires dans l'armoire et la commode puis il alluma l'ordinateur. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur les dossiers, aucun n'était protégé par un mot de passe. Il n'y avait rien de secret. Il trouva un dossier intitulé "mp3". Il l'ouvrit et trouva des chansons. Un album complet de U2 intitulé "The Joshua Tree" attira son attention. Il l'ouvrit et la musique se répandit dans la pièce.

Il entendit frapper à la porte et vit Gabriel passer la tête par l'entrebâillement.

- Je vois que t'a trouvé ton bonheur, fit-il avec un magnifique sourire, signe qu'il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir tripoté la bécane. Il entra dans la chambre avec une simple serviette de bain autour des reins

- C'est vrai que je cherchais un peu de musique, avoua Milo, un peu surpris de voir son ami dans cette tenue, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il avait toujours trouvé Gabriel très beau pour un garçon. Il avait des traits fins, d'immenses yeux bleus tirant sur le vert, des cheveux verts d'eau foncés. A l'époque ils étaient beaucoup plus courts alors que là, ils descendaient jusqu'à ses reins. Il l'observa à la dérobée pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers les fenêtres pour les ouvrir en grand et faire entrer un peu d'air frais.

- Nos deux chambres sont exposées sud-ouest et le soleil tape dessus tout l'après-midi jusqu'au soir. En journée, c'est une vraie fournaise, expliqua-t-il en revenant vers son ami.

- Pourquoi tu fais pas mettre la clim ?

- J'y songe, figures-toi. Va prendre une douche si tu veux, je vais commander à bouffer. T'aime chinois ?

- J'adore ça !

- Bon, j't'attends en bas !

La porte se referma sur Gabriel. Milo resta plusieurs minutes sans bouger. Il avait aimé voir son ami dans cette tenue. Ses yeux n'arrivait pas à se détacher de son corps. Il se souvenait d'un gamin un peu chétif, pas très doué en sport et aujourd'hui il avait sous les yeux un homme magnifique avec un corps sculpté par la pratique des arts martiaux. Des muscles longs, fins parfaitement dessinés et puissants. Sa mâchoire s'en souvenait encore. Il avait des épaules larges, des hanches étroites, des jambes longues. Milo avait connu beaucoup de femmes et en prison il avait était initié au plaisir entre hommes heureusement sans violence. Certains autres détenus n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Il était donc tout à fait réceptif au charme d'un corps tant féminin que masculin. Mais ce qu'il venait de ressentir était totalement nouveau pour lui.

Il secoua ses boucles bleues pour effacer ses drôles d'idées et fila dans la salle de bain. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il retrouva Gabriel dans le salon, vêtu d'un simple pantalon de toile et pieds nu, un verre de vin à la main.

- Tu en veux, lui proposa son hôte.

- Oui, merci.

- Viens, j'te fais visiter, proposa-t-il en lui tendant un verre remplit d'un liquide d'un rouge rubis.

- Alors tu as ici le salon et à coté la salle à manger. De l'autre coté, il y a la cuisine, le bureau de mon père. Au premier, tu as quatre chambres, une salle de bain, des toilettes. Il y en a aussi ici, à coté du bureau. Et derrière, tu as le jardin avec la piscine, la terrasse, les transats, les parasols enfin tout ce qu'il faut pour ne rien foutre ! termina-t-il en riant. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de pièces mais elles sont immenses.

- Le jardin est en piteux état, observa Milo en s'asseyant sur un des transats.

- C'est justement pour ça que tu es là, déclara Gabriel en s'installant en face de lui sur une balancelle. Demain, on ira au commissariat pour signaler ton changement d'adresse et donner celle de ton employeur.

- Mon employeur ?

- Moi.

- Comment ça toi ?

- Je me suis engagé à t'aider à te réinsérer. Et quelle meilleure façon d'y parvenir lorsque l'on a un toit sur la tête, un job et un salaire ?

- T'es pas sérieux là !

- Si, pourquoi ça te convient pas ?

- C'est pas ça, c'est que…

Milo se leva et fit quelques pas la tête basse. Il avait du mal à assimiler tout ce qui lui arrivait depuis le matin.

- Tu te rends compte que tu m'as même pas demandé mon avis ? J'avais peut-être des projets en sortant de taule, tu y a pensé ?

- Si ça avait été le cas, tu me l'aurais dit et tu ne serais pas ici en ce moment avec moi.

- Ouais, c'est pas faux ! Mais quand même, tu aurais pu me demander mon avis, c'est pas difficile quand même !

- Non. T'as raison, j'ai tout faux sur ce coup là. Ce qui fait que j'ai du mal à te parler du reste de mes projets.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'ai proposé à ta mère de venir s'installer ici. Elle tiendra la maison et toi le jardin jusqu'à ce que la justice te laisse tranquille. Ensuite ben on verra quand on y sera.

Milo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il regardait son ami, éberlué par ses paroles. Comment avait-il osé faire une chose pareille ?

- Mais pour qui tu te prends ? cria-t-il hors de lui. De quel droit tu te permet de régenter ma vie et celle de ma mère ? Tu crois qu'on a besoin de toi et de ton fric ? On a pas besoin que tu nous fasses la charité ! J'appelle un taxi et j'me casse !

Il fulminait de rage. Son verre vide tremblait entre ses mains et Gabriel eu peur un instant qu'il ne le casse et se coupe. Il encaissa la colère de son ami sans broncher, il s'attendait à une telle réaction. Quand Milo tourna les talons pour partir, il le retint par le bras. L'autre se retourna près à lui sauter à la gorge mais l'expression de son regard l'en dissuada au dernier moment. Il y avait une telle tristesse dans les yeux de Gabriel que sa colère s'évanouit d'un seul coup. Un regard qu'il lui avait souvent vu lorsqu'ils étaient gosses. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de son ami.

- Tu ne comprends pas Milo pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- J'ai toujours pensé à toi, je t'ai jamais oublié. Je t'ai écrit et téléphoné mais tu ne m'a jamais contacté. Alors quand j'ai eu l'opportunité de revenir en France, malheureusement à cause de la mort de mes parents, j'ai voulu tenter de te retrouver. J'ai revu ta mère et c'est elle qui m'a tout raconté. Mais tu dois savoir que me retrouver chez toi, ça m'a rappelé beaucoup de souvenirs, des moments qu'on passait ensemble, toi et moi, dans ta chambre à écouter la musique, à parler des filles ou quand j'essayais de te faire comprendre les leçons de maths sur les équations à deux inconnues. Je me suis rendu compte que tout ça, ça me manquait, que tu me manquais, que je t'aimais toujours autant que quand on était gamin. Mes parents son morts, je n'ai ni oncles, ni tantes, ni cousins, ni grands-parents. Ta mère et toi êtes les deux seules personnes que j'aime qui me reste. J'ai besoin de vous Milo…, j'ai besoin de toi.

Milo avait écouté sans rien dire. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Gabriel avait fini en laissant couler ses larmes. Il avait baissé les yeux et s'était détourné.

- Maintenant fais ce que tu veux. Si tu veux partir, fais-le. Je resterais responsable de toi pour les six mois à venir, tu travailleras ici, tu auras un salaire. Tu peux rester jusqu'à ce que tu te trouves un appartement. J'appellerai ta mère pour lui dire que mon projet tombe à l'eau.

C'est alors qu'il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules. Il frissonna mais ne résista pas quand Milo le fit pivoter pour le prendre dans ses bras. Lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'après quinze ans, il aurait encore autant d'affection pour son ami. Mais pourquoi le voir si triste lui faisait si mal ? On dit 'Loin des yeux, loin du cœur" ça n'a jamais était plus faux qu'à cet instant pour ces deux hommes. Milo berça Gabriel pendant un long moment. Il respirait l'odeur de sa peau, la touchait de ses mains puisqu'il ne portait qu'un simple pantalon de toile. Il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, il aimait ce contact. Il ferma les yeux, il serait bien resté ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il était troublé et préféra s'écarter de ce corps qu'il commençait à trouver un peu trop tentant. Il ne savait pas comment réagirait Gabriel s'il avait un geste déplacé.

- Je… savais tout ça, hésita-t-il, mais tu m'en a fait prendre conscience. Je suis très heureux que quelqu'un me donne une chance de m'en sortir mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit toi. Quand tu es venu me voir la première fois, je suis parti parce que j'avais honte. Je ne voulais pas que, toi plus que quiconque, vois jusqu'où j'avais dégringolé. Mais je suis heureux que tu sois encore là. Depuis ce matin, j'ai eu des attitudes bien égoïstes alors que je devrais te remercier. Même pas ça, j'ai fait. Je t'ai même pas dit merci. Mais c'est un mot qui me semble bien ridicule par rapport à ce que tu as fait pour moi… et pour ma mère.

- C'était un geste égoïste de ma part. Je voulais pas repartir en Australie et je voulais pas rester seul ici.

Ils s'étaient rassis sur la balancelle, face à face et se laissaient bercer par le mouvement.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu repartir ?

- J'ai divorcé y a un peu plus d'un an mais ma femme et moi on travaillait dans le même boite. C'était invivable. J'envisageais de partir quand y eu ce drame. J'y ai vu un signe du destin. J'ai donné ma démission et je suis rentré.

- T'étais marié ?

- Ouais ! Une magnifique australienne avec tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut, fit-il en riant doucement. Mais je me suis aperçu que je ne pensais pas autant à elle que je pensais à toi. En fait je crois qu'il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans que je nous revois ensemble, chez toi ou au collège. Enfin, toujours est-il que mon mariage s'en ai ressentit et on a fini par divorcer.

- Tu veux dire que t'as divorcé à cause de moi ? T'es pas sérieux là !

- Non c'est pas à cause de toi mais à cause de moi, c'est tout. J'arrivais pas à encaisser la façon dont on s'est perdu de vue et ça me pourrissait la vie. C'est idiot, je sais…

- Je suis flatté mais de mon coté je peux pas en dire autant. J'ai pas pensé à toi aussi souvent.

- T'avais une vie plus mouvementée, c'est tout.

- Mais c'est vrai que j'ai quand même souvent repensé à nous deux aussi.

- Tu te rends compte qu'on se connaît depuis le bac à sable et que j'ai l'impression de rien connaître de toi ?

- Y pas grand chose à savoir. J'ai vivoté, toujours entre deux coups tordus ou deux séjours au mitard. J'ai été déchu de mes droits civiques mais si y a une guerre, je serai mobilisé. J'ai fait vivre un enfer à mes parents et le cœur de mon père n'a pas tenu le coup. Voilà en gros comment j'ai passé ces quinze dernières années.

- Ca va changer maintenant. Je vais t'aider.

Milo eut un geste qu'il ne put retenir. Il caressa la joue de Gabriel du bout des doigts et vit ses yeux rougis par les larmes, s'illuminer d'une étrange lueur. Il se sentit pris au piège de ce regard triste et brillant, si profond qu'il aurait pu s'y noyer. Il voulait voir revenir un sourire sur cette jolie bouche si désirable. Et comme si son corps ne lui obéissait plus, il s'approcha de son ami et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout doucement. Il s'attendait à un sursaut, un recul brutal mais Gabriel ne bougea pas. Il avait les yeux fermé, la bouche légèrement ouverte et sa respiration était un peu rapide. Alors il recommença, il l'embrassa encore mais prolongea le contact de leurs lèvres.

Gabriel répondait enfin à ce baiser, timidement mais il répondait. Une douce chaleur envahissait son corps, il savait très bien pourquoi. Une des raisons de son divorce était qu'il avait découvert son homosexualité, certes un peu tard, et qu'il ne pouvait plus se résoudre à accomplir son devoir conjugal. Il avait réalisé que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Milo étaient bien plus qu'une simple amitié. A l'époque, il ignorait pourquoi il était si bien avec lui. Etre à ses cotés était source de joie et de bonheur pour lui. Mais ils n'avaient que quinze ans. Certains à cet âge savent déjà s'ils sont attirés par les filles ou par les garçons, d'autres pas encore.

Il n'avait jamais avoué à son épouse les causes réelles de sa demande de divorce, il avait seulement dit qu'il ne l'aimait plus, qu'il n'était plus heureux avec elle, il n'avait plus envie d'elle tout simplement. Ce fut une formalité. Puis il avait rencontré un homme qui lui avait fait découvrir que l'amour au masculin pouvait être magnifique. Il avait eu quelques amants mais toujours, Milo lui trottait dans la tête.

Soudain celui-ci se leva.

- Pardonnes-moi, fit-il, je n'avais pas le droit. Je me suis laissé emporter, je suis désolé.

- Ne le sois pas, moi je ne lui suis pas. Regardes-moi.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face. La nuit était tombée ils ne voyaient que la silhouette de l'autre. Milo sentit Gabriel le prendre par la main et l'entraîner à l'intérieur de la maison. Il le suivit sans résistance jusqu'à la chambre de celui-ci. Ils entrèrent et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Il ya avait quelque chose d'étrange qui se passait entre eux. Quelque chose comme des regrets, de la tristesse, du désir aussi. Ils s'apprêtaient à commettre un acte qui, si beau soit-il, aller changer leur vie à jamais. Mais dans quel sens ? Le début d'une belle histoire, ou la fin d'une amitié ? Pour l'instant, ils n'y pensait pas, ils ne voulaient surtout pas y penser.

La douce lumière du chevet éclaira le lit. Gabriel revint vers Milo et s'arrêta devant lui, si près, qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur que dégageait son corps. Leurs yeux se trouvèrent les plongeant dans un abime de souvenirs. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils regardé ainsi, complices, comprenant l'autre sans avoir besoin de parler ? Gabriel caressa la joue de Milo. Il sentit une barbe naissante, comme lui certainement. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa. Il n'y avait plus à hésiter. Ils savaient pourquoi ils étaient là, plus la peine de jouer les innocents. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour précipiter les choses.

Milo passa un bras autour de ses reins et l'attira doucement mais fermement contre lui. Il sentit encore la peau douce et fraîche sous ses doigts. Leurs corps avaient déjà compris même si c'était encore confus dans leurs esprits. Le désir se fit plus présent, surtout depuis que leurs langues avaient entamées un délicat ballet l'une autour de l'autre. Ce baiser semblait ne jamais vouloir finir. Quinze ans qu'ils en avaient envie… Maintenant, ils en étaient certains. C'étaient plus que de l'amitié, ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis bien longtemps. Gabriel avait passé une main derrière son cou et une autre sur sa taille. Il caressait lentement tout le flanc, passant parfois dans le dos, le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il le sentit frissonner, soupirer et se serrer davantage contre lui. Il délaissa sa bouche pour déposer un baiser derrière l'oreille et l'entendre tout juste gémir. Il descendit dans le cou, toujours avec une lenteur délicate comme s'il craignait de le voir s'évaporer. Mais Milo avait du feu qui commençait à couler dans les veines. Sa respiration s'accéléra nettement lorsqu'il sentit son lobe mordillé par des dents coquines. Il resserra sa prise sur Gabriel et le poussa vers le lit, sans hâte, mais sûrement. Les jambes de celui-ci touchèrent le bord du matelas sur lequel il se laissa tomber. Il recula pour faire de la place à Milo mais avant de le rejoindre, il ôta son t-shirt.

Gabriel put enfin voir ce corps qu'il désirait tant. A lui aussi, la pratique d'un sport de combat lui avait modelé un corps digne des plus belles statues grecques. La lueur de lampe lançait des reflets sur sa peau dorée et créait un jeu d'ombres et de lumières qui changeaient à chaque contraction d'un muscle. Milo posa un genou sur le lit, puis ses mains et avança comme un chat sur le point de croquer la petite souris. Il dégageait un magnétisme animal irrésistible.

Gabriel s'emplissait les yeux de cette vision si sensuelle. Milo fut au dessus de lui et plaqua ses lèvres aux siennes. Il avait faim, il voulait se délecter de ce corps qui s'offrait à lui sans retenue. Il sentait une main sur ses épaules, une autre sur ses reins et d'une pression, elles le collèrent à lui. Leurs souffles caressaient leurs visages, leur respiration devenaient haletantes, bientôt, ils gémiraient ensemble. Leurs mains se firent vagabondent, plus audacieuses. Leurs sexes appuyaient l'un sur l'autre envoyaient des vagues de plaisir dans tous leur corps. Milo descendit sur le cou, ses lèvres caressaient ou pinçaient la peau, provocant une sensation différentes à chaque fois. Il embrassa la poitrine, lécha les tétons et Gabriel sursauta comme si une décharge électrique venait de lui traverser le corps. Il était à la merci de ce fauve en chasse de plaisirs sur son ventre.

Milo se débarrassa de son jeans qui lui faisait mal et il en profita pour enlever son pantalon à Gabriel qui se retrouva entièrement nu. Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de Milo qui détailla sa proie de la tête aux pieds sans vergogne. Il décida d'adopter la même tenue en envoya valser son boxer à l'autre bout de la chambre sous le regard amusé de Gabriel. Il se rallongea à ses cotés et reprit là ou il s'était arrêté. Pendant longtemps, ils se caressèrent, s'embrassèrent, augmentant le désir qui enflammait leur sens.

Gabriel bascula sur Milo, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Il voulait sentir la moindre parcelle de peau contre lui. Il dévorait son cou de baisers incendiaires, léchait son torse, respirait son odeur virile et délicate. Ses lèvres se refermèrent sur les perles de chair, Milo bondit sous l'exquise sensation. Gabriel descendit sur son ventre, dessinant des rivières de feu de sa langue. Il laissa un suçon sur la hanche. Enfin, il posa ses doigts sur le sexe raide et chaud provocant un sursaut et un gémissement. Il le caressa un moment, déposant des baisers tout autour.

Milo était dans un autre monde. Il ne s'appartenait plus. Il était entièrement tourné vers ses mains et cette bouche qui le martyrisaient de façon si sublime. Lorsqu'il sentit la bouche chaude et humide se glisser autour de lui, il crut qu'il ne pourrait jamais se retenir. Il prit conscience de l'amour qu'il éprouvait. Jamais aucun de ses amants ne lui avait fait ressentir de telles sensations. L'amour sublime et amplifie tout. Il se laissa aller à apprécier la caresse qui l'emmenait toujours plus loin dans cette contrée de plaisir. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa dériver dans ce bien-être fabuleux. Des doigts se posèrent sur sa bouche. Il les embrassa et les lécha puis les sentit contre son intimité. Il écarta les jambes pour faciliter l'accès à son corps. Il sentit une douce intrusion qui l'électrifia suivit de deux autres. Un léger pincement le fit grimacer mais qui disparut lorsque les doigts se mirent en mouvement. Il se cambra en laissant échapper un râle de plaisir. Pendant de longues minutes, Gabriel lui fit perdre la tête. Il le sentit se placer entre ses jambes et ouvrit les yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent, remplis de tendresse et d'amour. Il sentit une pression et son corps s'ouvrit lentement, accueillant en lui le désir de son ami. Gabriel progressa avec douceur, luttant pour ne pas se laisser aller à la violence de son désir. Il savait que Milo était à bout de résistance. Il attendit qu'il s'habitue à sa présence, et bientôt il perçut le relâchement. Alors il se retira et plongea brusquement en lui. Milo s'arqua sous la puissance du plaisir qu'il ressentit. Gabriel s'allongea sur lui et ses hanches se mirent en mouvements.

Leurs baisers n'en finissaient pas, leurs bouches se cherchaient, leurs langues se goûtaient, leurs mains se battaient pour donnaient frissons et frémissements. Leurs respirations haletantes témoignaient de la force de leur désir. Milo gémissait sous les coups de reins puissants. Gabriel se redressa pour mettre ses jambes sur ses épaules. Dans cette position aussi excitante qu'indécente, il poursuivit ses va et vient, tout en caressant la colonne de chair qu'il sentait pulser sous ses doigts. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'ils soient emportés par leur jouissance.

Un cri qui se transforma en un long râle sortit de leurs gorges. Gabriel d'un dernier et puissant coup de reins se libéra dans le corps de Milo qui s'épancha entre ses doigts. Il reçut dans ses bras le corps de son ami et le serra à l'étouffer, le visage enfouit dans son cou et des larmes dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime Milo, entendit-il dans son cou, je t'ai toujours aimé.

Il resserra encore son étreinte et pleura doucement. Il sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine comme s'il allait exploser. Il se sentit libre pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Son cœur venait d'être libéré d'une ombre qui le maintenait captif depuis de longues années. Cette ombre emprisonnait ses sentiments pour Gabriel depuis si longtemps que les sentirent déferler en lui fut douloureux. Il l'aimait et la force de son amour lui faisait mal et le transportait de bonheur en même temps.

Gabriel glissa hors du corps aimé et releva la tête. Il regarda l'homme de sa vie dans les yeux, sans craindre ce qu'il allait y lire. Il l'avait sentit pleurer et la force de ses bras autour de lui prouvait que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Il retira le préservatif et le jeta sur le sol. Il embrassa amoureusement les lèvres douces.

- Aime-moi Milo ! Fais-moi l'amour.

Incapable de résister à cette voix, à ces yeux, à ce corps, Milo renversa Gabriel sous lui. Son ventre était souillé de sa semence mais ça ne le gênait pas. Il dévora le corps de son ami qui se laissa faire, se perdant à son tour dans une mer de sensations divines. Une langue aventureuse taquina les tétons, provocant une cascade de sensations fabuleuses lorsque dans le même temps une main se glissa jusqu'aux testicules. Gabriel cria, incapable de résister. Milo prit le sexe dans sa bouche jusqu'à la garde. Le feulement qu'il entendit lui fit lever les yeux pour découvrir une vision qui lui fouetta les reins. Gabriel, cambré en arrière, le visage magnifié par le plaisir qu'il éprouvait était d'une beauté époustouflante. Les yeux clos, la bouche ouverte, la peau luisante de sueur, ses cheveux formant un écrin autour de son visage, il était l'érotisme incarné.

Il investit son corps avec trois doigts pour le détendre longuement, avec douceur et amour tout en continuant caresser son sexe de sa bouche. Gabriel n'en finissait plus de gémir. Il griffait les draps, secouait la tête, fou de désir et de plaisir.

Milo mit un préservatif et pénétra le chaud conduit. Un sursaut plus violent secoua le corps de Gabriel qui cria sous l'intrusion délicieuse. Les mouvements lents et amples transperçaient son corps et ses sens de vagues de voluptueuses, d'une intensité inouïe. Il criait son plaisir sans retenue. Il entendait l'écho infini de sa jouissance dans les cris de Milo. Une main s'empara de sa virilité tendue et gonflée. Les mouvements s'accélérèrent, annonçant l'achèvement prochain de cette étreinte. Il sentait les mains de son amant parcourir son corps de façon erratique et désordonnée pour revenir sur son sexe.

Un cri puissant, une jouissance magnifique, un bonheur indicible se répandirent dans la chambre. A bout de souffle, à bout de force Milo s'effondra sur le corps de Gabriel. Il fallut de longues minutes à leurs respirations pour reprendre un rythme normal.

Immobile, Gabriel savourait cet instant. Il aimait sentir le poids de son amant sur lui, vestige du plaisir qu'il venait de lui donner.

- Je t'aime aussi Gabriel, murmura Milo dans son cou. Je ne veux plus te perdre.

Un étau puissant l'enserra.

- Tu ne me perdras plus… je te garderai prisonnier de mon coeur pour toujours…

Ils laissèrent leurs larmes de bonheur couler, comme pour effacer ces quinze années d'absence, de solitude. Quinze années à chercher ce qu'ils avaient toujours eu à cotés d'eux. Un amour fort, puissant, indestructible que même l'éloignement n'avait pas émoussé. Un amour vrai et précieux. Eternel…

- On a même pas commandé à manger, fit Milo avec un petit rire.

- On avait faim d'autre chose…

Cette nuit là, dans le sombre ciel d'été, les constellations du Scorpion et du Verseau brillèrent d'un éclat inhabituel…

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Merci de laissez vos impressions. 


End file.
